1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nailing machine, and more particularly to a nailing machine which can be used for oblique nailing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-24690 discloses a nailing machine having an inclined surface formed on the bottom end of a nose. The inclined surface extends upwardly from the peripheral portion of the outlet of a nail guide channel formed within the nose.
The construction of this prior art may prevent insufficient or excessive driving of a nail into a work to some extent. However, when the driving amount of a nailing driver is so determined that the whole of the nail including its head is completely driven into the work in the oblique operation, the nail may be excessively driven into the work in the normal nailing operation. Such excessive driving may not cause a serious problem if the work is a thick material. However, in the case of nailing into works such as backing materials of a wall or a floor which are thin materials, excessive driving of the nail may cause degradation of yield strength of the construction of the wall or the floor.